Many machines used in the earth-moving, construction, mining, and agricultural industries operate in challenging environments. For example, some mining machines operate in underground mines where the environment may be more challenging due to low tunnel clearances and ground stability concerns surrounding the immediate area. In recent efforts to improve safety at such worksite environments, trends have been to reduce the number of on-site operators at these worksites by implementing machines that are remotely controlled from a remote operator station (ROS).
For machines employed at the physical worksite, the ROS may be positioned remote from the machine at a safer location at or near the worksite or may be away from the worksite. For example, the ROS may be positioned indoors in an office environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,244 (the '244 patent) discloses a method of determining the position of unmanned mining vehicles, as well as a measuring vehicle. The method and vehicle of the '244 patent provide for a marking device, such as a paint sprayer, that provides a mine gallery with control marks. While beneficial, a better system is needed.